Final Fantasy VIII : No Limits
by The Lionhearted
Summary: Squall discovers just how far he will go for Rinoa, but he never expected that he would go THIS far.
1. Descent

DISCLAIMER : I dont own Final Fantasy VIII, or anything related...other than this  
story that is. Please dont use this without my permission, k?  
  
Author's Notes : Ok, I thought Id write a fic that the public seems to like,  
since NO ONE IS READING MY WORK! I MEAN, COME ON! SOMEBODY READ MY WORK! Please? :(  
Anyway, this story is about Squall and Rinoa. It deals with how far Squall will go  
to protect his true love, but he finds out that mabye he has to go farther than he  
ever imagined. READ AND **REVIEW** Or i give up!....k?....please?....thank you. Im done.  
  
  
FINAL FANTASY VIII  
NO LIMITS  
  
CHAPTER ONE   
  
  
  
As Squall threw the rope ladder down into the dark canyon, he felt a bit of anxiety   
in his soul. Quistis, Zell, and Seifer waited for their turns as Squall began to descend into  
the unknown darkness below him. Step by step, he felt the emptiness surround him and his   
companions as the others began the climb. Squall stoped for a moment to wipe a tear from his  
sweat soaked face and sigh quietly. Nothing would stop him...   
  
*flashback*  
  
Rinoa : "Squall, come on! I promice it'll be worth it!  
  
Squall : "Rinoa, we cant go in there!"   
  
Rinoa : "Aww.. That's not the attitude Im used to seing in you!"  
  
Squall : "Rinoa!! This is rediculous! Even if we do find it, it's too dangerous!"  
  
Rinoa : "Scared?"  
  
Squall : "Im scared that something will happen to you!"  
  
Rinoa : "..."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"WOAH!!" exclaimed Zell, as he lost his footing and caused some dirt to fall onto Seifer's  
head. "Hey, watch it you clumsy punk clucker!" yelled Seifer as he tried to fight the urge to knock   
Zell off. "Settle down, children!" yelled Quistis as she looked up at the two. "He started it.." said  
Siefer as they continued their way down. Squall meanwhile, was far below them going as fast as he   
could safely, Rinoa the only thing on his mind. "Why did I let her go?.. Why couldn't I just have   
told her not to?... Why was I weak?" Squall blamed himself over and over. "I will get her back.."  
"It took me so long to find her, I cant loose her now.."  
  
*flashback*  
  
Rinoa : "This is it, Squall! Look! We found it!"  
  
Squall : "Can it really be it?"  
  
Rinoa : "Yeah! Look! How can it not be?"  
  
Squall : "RINOA, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Squall turned on his flashlight as he reached the bottom of the canyon. He looked around slowly  
at the dirt covered area. The area had magma pits all around, resembling the Fire Cavern, but a much more  
demonic presence was around. He breathed inward, taking in the sulfuric sent of the canyon, hoping to smell  
a hint of Rinoa's Angel Wing purfume. Nothing. He waited as the others reached the bottom along side of him.  
Zell dusted off his pants and looked around. "Woah.. Talk about hellish." he said. "Bad choice of words, Zell."  
said Quistis as she walked over beside Squall. "Do you know where we should go, Squall?" she asked. "Not a  
clue," he replied "but I know I'll find her." And with that said, he walked into the darkness...  
  
*END CHAPTER ONE*  
  
  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTES : U LIKE? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! MORE REVIEWS, MORE CHAPTERS! Get it? Thanks! Later!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Marlboro

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or anything related, except this story :)  
  
Author's Notes: BAM! Chapter 2's out in a flash! I didn't think I'd get THAT many reviews!   
The more reviews I get, the faster the chapters get written. I need the encouragement! Oh,   
and I though you'd be happy to know that I'm using Microsoft Word 2000 to write the rest   
of the chapters, so there should be less spelling errors, k?  
  
FINAL FANTASY VIII  
NO LIMITS   
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Squall ducked quickly as the tentacle of a Marlboro swung over his head and towards Zell,   
and the others. Siefer dropped, pulling Quistis with him but Zell was hit by the tentacle   
and thrown into a nearby wall, knocking him unconscious. Squall quickly drew his gunblade   
and ran up to the Marlboro, fury in his eyes. Quistis ran over to Zell and tried to revive   
him, while Siefer entered battle with Squall against the Marlboro. Within a matter of minutes,   
the Marlboro was finished off, and Squall, Quistis, and Seifer were kneeling besides the now   
awakening Zell. "Owww... d'ya get the license plate number of that chocobo?" Zell said as he   
sluggishly stood up and brushed himself off. "Next time, duck." Said Siefer.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
Squall: Rinoa, no!!!!  
  
Rinoa: Squall, don't loose the relic!!  
  
Squall: I don't care about that! I can't let you go!  
  
????: You're next you pathetic boy! No one may disturb the crypt of Odine!  
  
Rinoa: Squall! Forget about me!  
  
Squall: Rinoa!!!!  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
While the others helped Zell regain his composure, Squall was busy looking around. He   
realized that underneath the canyon, there seemed to be a canyon of its own, completely cut off   
from the rest of the world. What was off, Squall though, was that there were unlit torches stuck   
into the hard ground, and soaked in oil. "Quistis, do you have a match or something?" Asked Squall.   
"Sorry, I didn't think about bringing any." She replied. "Here Squall, catch!" yelled Zell as he   
flung a small metallic object at Squall. Squall caught the object and examined it. "A Zippo Lighter?   
I didn't know you smoked, Zell." "I don't," Zell Replied "I just collect them."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Squall: Who are you? What have you done with Rinoa?  
  
????: I am Odine!  
  
Squall: That's impossible!  
  
Odine: Is it now? Wouldn't you think with master skilled magic like mine, I'd find way to conquer death?  
  
Squall: Where's Rinoa?  
  
Odine: Boy, you ask too many questions...  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Squall lit the torches and looked down into the canyon. "By Gaia...." He said as he gazed in fear.   
Quistis and the others ran over and looked down. "HOLY S." Yelled Siefer before Zell covered his mouth   
with his hand. "Shh!" Whispered Zell, "You want them to know we are up here?" Siefer pushed Zell's   
hand away and looked back down into the Canyon. "There must be over a hundred thousand Marlboros and   
T-Rexaurs in there!" said Quistis. "What were you expecting to find down here?" Said Squall. Quistis gave   
him a puzzled look. "Ok," Said Squall "let me explain."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Odine: What do you want with the Odine Night Relic?  
  
Squall: Give Rinoa back to me!  
  
Odine: You are in no position to demand, boy.  
  
Squall: I'll kill you!!  
  
Odine: You don't stand a chance.  
  
*End Chapter Two*  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yep, I'm going to end it right there. If you guys review this, I'll hurry up and get Chapter 3   
out really fast! I want to tell you the story! I really do! I keep getting ideas for it, and it's just going   
get better and better! Send Rants/Raves/Flames to Nitroid_R@Hotmail.com Remember, Review!!  
  
  
  
  



	3. Gaia

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or anything related except this story. Please   
don't use it without my permission, k? Thanks.  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter 3 is here! I didn't realize that so many people like my story!   
I'll have to write even more FFVIII fanfics! Well, you're probably all tired of reading   
what I say, so without further delay...  
  
FINAL FANTASY VIII  
No Limits  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
"Long ago when the goddess Gaia created our planet, she left two entryways into the   
spiritual realm. One entryway was for the pure of heart, and another was for the wicked.   
These rules did not just apply to humans, but to all living creatures. When that creature  
dies, their soul is judged by Gaia and sent to one of the entryways. Over the years, mankind  
has named the entryways accordingly. The Island Closest to Hell, and The Island Closest to   
Heaven." Said Squall, as he explained the presence of the monsters to the others. "So, that  
would explain why Odine..." began Zell. "Yes, exactly. When Odine was killed by the energy  
release in his laboratory, his soul was judged. Because of his cruel experiments on living   
things, he was sent to the entryway of the wicked... but I don't think that Gaia expected how   
powerful he was..." said Squall. "So, lets quit yapping and go kick his sorry ass!" exclaimed   
Zell. They each stood up from their place at the edge of the canyon and began to walk...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Squall: Odine!!  
  
Odine: You cannot defeat me, boy!  
  
Squall: Give Rinoa back to me!!!  
  
Odine: Now you shall see the power of Odine!  
  
Squall: !!  
  
Odine: Take this!!!!!  
  
Squall: Aaaaaauuuuuuuuuughhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Zell jumped over the small gap in the ground with the others, and stopped seeing Squall stare   
at the wall. Squall turned on his flashlight and aimed it at the wall, and looked at it. "There is   
something written here, but it looks like it's in another language." Said Squall. "I can't make it  
out. Quistis, could you come here and take a look at it?" he asked. Quistis came over and stared  
at the strange writing. "Ancient Terra,.." she muttered. "Terra?" asked Squall. "I haven't heard  
of the use of Terra since long before the first sorceress wars." "I took a course on Terra when I   
was young." said Quistis. "I'm a bit rusty, but give me a minute and I might be able to figure it out."  
  
"AS EVERY ONE OF THEY MUST HAVE A KNIGHT, SO MUST THEY HAVE A MASTER"  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" asked Seifer. "How should I know? I'm just reading the text on   
the wall." Replied Quistis  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Quistis, Zell, & Seifer: Squall!!  
  
Squall: Ugh...  
  
Zell: What happened to you?  
  
Squall: Rinoa...  
  
Seifer: Did something happen to her?  
  
Quistis: Squall?  
  
Squall: ......  
  
Quistis: Squall!!!  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Squall and the others continued their way down to the canyons deep within the Island Closest to Hell,   
but something seemed to trouble Squall. Seifer looked over at him, noticing that something was bothering him.   
"Hey man, what's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing... I'm just trying to figure out what the writing back there   
meant." Replied Squall. "Any ideas?" asked Seifer. "Actually, yes." Began Squall." "Here is my theory. It said   
that *Every one of they must have a knight so they must have a master*, right?" Seifer nodded, and Zell and   
Quistis stopped to listen. "Well, every sorceress needed a knight. It was kind of an unwritten rule. If the   
writing was talking about sorceress', does that mean that every sorceress must have a master as well? I mean,   
it wouldn't be the first occurrence of a sorceress working under a sorcerer. There have been many accounts of   
such incidents." "I don't know. If you're right, we may be in trouble." Said Siefer. "Why's that?" asked Zell.   
"Think about it Chicken Wuss." He replied. "If every sorceress must have a master, then..." "Oh my God..."   
said Quistis. "You're right."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Quistis: Squall, who did this to you?  
  
Squall: Odine.  
  
Quistis: Odine? But he's been dead for over a year!  
  
Squall: I know. I couldn't believe it myself.  
  
Quistis: What happened to Rinoa?  
  
Squall: Odine took her. I couldn't save her.  
  
Quistis. What would Odine want with Rinoa, and what were you two doing on that island in the first place?  
  
Squall: .......  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
Author's Notes: Having fun reading it? Hope so. Review and I'll have Chapter 4 out as fast as I can!   
No more school (yay!) so I should have PLENTY of free time! Well, until next chapter, later!  



	4. Relic

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or anything related except this story. Please   
don't use it without my permission, k? Thanks.  
  
Author's Notes: I am deeply sorry for the long wait of this chapter, as my computer  
hasn't exactly been "behaving" itself lately. I got a new laptop for chrismas though,  
and now I might actually be able to write again! ^_^ I'll try my best to write when-  
ever I get the opportunity! And now, CHAPTER FOUR!   
  
FINAL FANTASY VIII  
No Limits  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
Ultimecia. Someone they had tried to forget for many years now. Burried in  
the past, the very mention of her cursed name brings a chill to the spines of the  
bravest souls. Squall knew that if every sorceress was required to have a master,  
then Ultimecia had been taking orders from a higher source. "Ok, lets say for a  
moment that you are right about this and there is a greater force out there. What  
does it have to do with Odine and Rinoa?" asked Zell reluctantly. Squall sighed.  
"Zell", Squall began,"even if it doesn't concern Odine and Rinoa, it does concern the  
safety of the rest of the world. It is our duty as SeeD to rid the world of these  
forces... and it also means that Rinoa was under rule of a greater power as well.   
Perhaps the same as Ultimecia!" Zell and the others looked down slowly.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Squall: The Odine Night Relic.  
  
Quistis: Squall, you know that its a myth.  
  
Squall: No, its not. I... We, Rinoa and I, found it at what remains of Odine's lab.  
  
Quistis: Does it... really work?  
  
Squall: The opposite of Solar Power. The ability to harness the absence of light...  
  
Quistis: It could end the struggle for energy around the planet...  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
"Blood"? said Seifer as he looked at his right hand, which he had just pulled  
away from the wall he was leaning against. Zell cringed at the sight as Squall moved   
the torch towards the wall. Quistis gasped. "The walls... they're.. bleeding!" she said  
as she backed away. "This place just gets more demonic by the minute." said Squall. He  
and the others slowly walked away, heading farther into the darkness below them...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Seifer: Where is Rinoa!?  
  
Squall: I.. dont know. Odine took her.  
  
Quistis: Are you sure it was Odine?  
  
Squall: Yes, although that annoying accent of his was absent.  
  
Zell: ...  
  
Seifer: Well if he is dead, then there is only one place that he could be.  
  
Zell: Where is that?  
  
Quistis: I know.. The Island Closest to Hell...  
  
Squall: Birthplace of the Marlboro...  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Squall and the others reached the bottom of the canyon, the Marlboros and T-Rexaurs  
cut away by blockades of blood soaked swords and spears. "This truly is a place of the   
damned" said Siefer as he looked around. "Where do we go from here?" said Quistis. Squall   
shrugged as he looked for any kind of hint on where to go. "Something just occured to me".  
said Zell. The others turned and looked at him. "Did you notice that we have had close to   
no resistance on the way down here? Sure, mabye a few Marlboros and T-rexaurs, but thats   
about it..." Squall became immediatly paranoid as he heard this.   
  
"I FIND IT QUITE AMUSING THAT IT TOOK YOU THIS LONG TO FIGURE OUT SOMETHING SO OBVIOUS."  
  
Zell, Quistis, and Seifer cringed but Squall held his ground as the voice sounded   
yet again.  
  
"THIS DEPTH OF THE DEAD IS A CURSED PLACE FROM WHICH YOU SHALL NEVER RETURN."  
  
"Odine.." said Squall slowly. He then screamed out. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH RINOA  
YOU BASTARD!?"  
  
"SHE IS ALIVE, FOR THE TIME BEING.. BEING CARED FOR BY THE ONE WHO SHE SHOULD TRULY CARE  
FOR."  
  
"Odine, I'll kill you!!" yelled Squall as darkness engulfed them all...  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Author's Notes: Cliffhanger, I know. I'll try to make the waits between chapters as short  
as possible. Thanks for reading although it took so long for this chapter to come out.  
Later! 


	5. Taimos

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or anything related except this story. Please   
don't use it without my permission, k? Thanks.  
  
Author's Notes: Woo Hoo! Chapter 5 it is! I was in Pittsburgh for a week over  
New Years, but now Im back! Thanks you guys for supporting my writing! This will  
probably be the last chapter with flashbacks. I might do more if I see a need   
for it though. Im dedicating this chapter to my two favorite writers of all  
time, Hironobu Sakaguchi (Final Fantasy) and Hideo Kojima (Metal Gear).  
  
FINAL FANTASY VIII  
No Limits  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Squall awoke slowly and looked up, to see nothing. He began to wonder if he  
had gone blind in the battle, but a small ray of light shining through the rock led  
him to believe otherwise. He was alone, locked away in a prison of rock and blood.  
For the first time in his life, Squall was afraid of dying."Rinoa..." was all he  
could say to keep himself from shaking in the cold darkness.  
  
Rinoa also awoke from her slumber but instead of seeing darkness, she saw  
a purple light. Sitting up quickly, she realized that she was in her nightgown, on  
a bed of black feathers. The purple light was coming from the light of a lamp to her  
right shining through the blue bed curtains. She held onto herself, fearing what may  
have or what will happen to her. A tear fell from her eye as she looked up at the dark,  
jagged ceiling of the cave she was in. She wanted to be in Squall's arms again. Suddenly,  
she heard the sound of footsteps, and looked over quickly to see who it was.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Quistis: Squall, are you going to be alright?  
  
Squall: I don't know...  
  
Quistis: I know how dangerous the Island Closest to Hell is. It's ok to be afraid.  
  
Squall: Im not afraid of dying... The only thing I fear is losing Rinoa.  
  
Seifer: You know, I always though you had gone soft...  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Seifer: But, I actually have to admit that Rinoa has made you alot stronger than you were.  
  
Squall: ...Thanks.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I see you have awoken, my dark lady". said the voice from the darkness. "Who.. Who  
are you?" replied Rinoa as she began to slowly back away from the voice, still sitting on the   
bed. "You know who I am, my dark lady", the voice boomed. "N..no! I don't!" said Rinoa, who  
had now backed herself into a wall. The figure emerged from the shadows, wearing a torn red  
shirt, black tattoos under each eye, torn red pants, and a robe made of black feathers. His  
fingernails reached out at least five or six inches from his fingers, and his feet were bare.  
"I was with you, when you were away from the planet... I've been with you, every step of the  
way. You know who I am". Rinoa tried to back away still, but couldn't as a pair of hands   
grasped her sholders and an evil grin apeared in her eyesight. "Taimos..." she murmured as  
the figures hands began to glow brightly...  
  
Squall sat still in the darkness, unsure of what he could possibly do now to save  
his one true love. "I failed you, Rinoa..." he said as he hugged his knees. His mind began  
to race, as it usually did. He remembered a sunny day at a flowery field...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I'll be here.  
  
I'll be "waiting" here.  
  
So if you come here,  
  
You'll find me.  
  
I promise.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
For some reason, remembering those words that he said so long ago gave him a renewed  
sense of hope. He slowly stood up and put his hands on his hips as he looked around at the  
nothingness. "What?" he said out loud as he noticed that his Gunblade was still in its holster.  
He slowly pulled it out and looked towards the beam of light coming from the edge of the cave.  
'For a brilliant scientist, Odine sure isn't very smart.' he thought as he pulled back and  
sliced.  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry that chapter 5 wasn't very long, but I'll try to make chapter 6 extra  
long! There's just ALOT that I have to get done around the house, ya know? Well, I'll try to get  
on to working on the next chapter as soon as I can! Till next chapter, see ya! 


	6. Comrades

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or anything related except this story. Please   
don't use it without my permission, k? Thanks.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey guys! I've started getting reviews through EMAIL and it has really  
motivated me to go on! For some reason, I wrote this chapter while listening to the  
song "I Dissapear" by Metallica. No, Im not a big Metallica fan but I do think that  
they have like 2 good songs. No offence to Metallica fans! (Actually Im a Linkin Park   
and Cardigans fan but thats changing the subject now isnt it ^.^ ) So without further   
ado, chapter six!  
  
FINAL FANTASY VIII  
No Limits  
  
Chapter Six  
  
With an explosion, the wall of the cave was shattered by the blast from Squall's  
powerful blade. He slowly walked out, making sure to keep his gunblade ready and his eyes  
open. As he looked around, he noticed that he was in a rounded stone area with a path   
leading off to the west. What he began to wonder now, is if Rinoa and the others were  
being held in similar areas such as the one he was in. 'No better place to start looking.'  
he thought as he began thrusting his gunblade towards the walls around him. All hope seemed  
lost as he kept attacking, hiting nothing but stone when suddenly the stone began to  
crumble by itself on the opposite end of the circular area. It suddenly blew apart and  
standing in the midst of the rubble was none other than Seifer, holding his gunblade  
towards where the wall was and smiling. Squall grinned and shook his head as he walked  
over to his friend.  
  
  
Rinoa stood there, being held against the wall by the tall dark man. She recognised  
him now. Although she had never seen him with her own two eyes or heard his voice with her  
ears, she knew him by what she saw in her mind while she was under Ultimecia's control.  
Taimos. That was this dark man's name. He had been the one to grant the powers of sorcerry  
to Ultimecia and now that she was dead, Taimos wanted Rinoa. "My dark lady,... do you remember  
when our minds were one? Did you not feel at peace with me?" Rinoa began to shake with fear  
of the intentions of this man. "There is no need to feer, my dark lady. You are safe now, back  
where you should be." His hands glew brighter than ever now, as Rinoas clothing began to change  
into an outfit similar to Ultimecia's, but with more blue coloring to it. "Rinoa..." said Taimos  
as he tried to look in her eyes. She looked up slowly back at him, seing the dark flames behind  
his pupils. "You belong here with me." he said as a tear fell from Rinoa's eye.  
  
Squall and Seifer bashed every side of the stone walls around them, hoping to find the  
others, and quickly. "Nothing on this end!" yelled Seifer as he rested for a moment. Squall  
looked back and yelled "Nothing here, either!". Squall walked over to Seifer and they both   
looked around puzzled. "OK," said Squall "they have to be somewhere. Mabye there are more  
circle areas like this and each has two prisons in it." "Hmm.. yeah that might be it. said  
Seifer as they both looked over to the path leading out of the area. Without a word, the ran out  
of the area and down the path recklessly, but were forced to stop at the sight in front of them.  
"Oh....my....god." said Seifer as they had just ran out into the heart of the Marlboro and  
T-rexaur pit from before. Every beast in the canyon seemed to go silent as they all looked  
towards the two new arrivals to their own hell. Taking a deep breath, Squall drew his gunblade  
as Seifer did the same. "For you, Rinoa." said Squall as both he and Siefer ran into the heat  
of battle with rage in their eyes.  
  
Zell kicked his feet in the dirt as he leaned against a wall in his own little stone  
prison. "Looks like I'm not gonna be leaving here any time soon..." he said out loud. Suddenly,  
he fell to the ground in shock as he heard what sounded like an explosion nearby. "Wh..what  
the hell was that?" he said as he heard someone faintly call his name. "Zell, where are you?"  
the voice said again. It was Quistis and she was on the other end of the wall. "Over here!!"   
he yelled back. "Where?" she yelled out. "HERE!! IM HERE!!" he kept yelling when he was  
suddenly thrown back against the wall as the stone in front of him was blown open by a swift  
hit of Quistis' chain whip. Zell quickly stood up and hugged her, as she tried to shake him   
off. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he kept saying as Quistis sighed and eventually  
shook him off. "Ok, I get it, you're greatful. Now, come on! We have to go find the others!  
"Hey, do you think that they might be behind walls like we were?" asked Zell. "Mabye, but if  
they were, they most definatly would have escaped by now." "Yeah, you're right.." said Zell as  
they both headed down a nearby path...  
  
Squall jumped over a swinging tentacle of a Marlboro as Seifer sliced open the exposed  
neck of a T-Rexaur. They both knew that this battle was futile, but they kept going anyway.  
Using every trick and tactic that he knew, Squall continued to fight to the best of his ability  
against the oncoming army of fiends. Squall was then knocked down onto the ground by the swinging  
tail of a T-Rexaur, his gunblade sliding away from him on the ground. He looked up, unblinking, to  
see a large set of fangs come down towards his face. A million things went through his mind at  
that moment.  
  
Rinoa, I love you.  
  
Im sorry I couldn't be your hero.  
  
I was never there enough for you.  
  
We can never raise a family like we planned.  
  
I cant believe Im gonna die...  
  
Siefer, who was too busy fighting off three Marlboros didn't notice the T-Rexaur starting  
to clamp its jaws around Squall, but a loud *CRACK!* made him look around as the T-Rexaur was  
forced away from Squall by a chain whip. He looked over to see Quistis and Zell in the midst  
of the monsters, fighting with them. He stood up quickly and grabbed his gunblade. "You have NO  
idea how glad I am to see you!" Quistis and Zell smiled as the four companions began to fight  
the brave battle against the monsters. Seifer noticed a cave not too far to the north as he jumped  
over-top of a Marlboro. "Guys! There's a cave over there!" he yelled as he stopped long enough to   
point it out to the others. They all nodded back to him as they quickly grouped together and ran  
as fast as they could past the beasts. Squall was the first to run into the cave, followed by   
Quistis, Zell, Seifer, and the head of a now stuck T-Rexaur. "Whew! We made it, guys!" said Zell  
as he leaned against the inside wall of the cave, soaked in sweat. Siefer just laughed. "I can't  
believe we actually survived that mess.." Quistis smiled as she threw her arms around him and  
hugged him tightly. "I was worried about you, ya know." Seifer smiled. "Hey, you're starting to  
sound like Raijin." Quistis just sighed as they embrased eachother for a moment. Squall and Zell  
however, were looking down at a pathway of stairs, lit by torches. "What do you think, Squall?"  
asked Zell. "Well," Squall began. "it looks like this is the way to go for now." Quistis and Seifer  
rejoined the two, as the team began their descent into the unknown...  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER SIX  
  
Author's Notes: Yup. I added a Quifer moment in there, didn't I? Chapter Six is done now.  
Thank you so much to everyone who has written a review and supported me in the writing of this   
fanfic. The incredible thing is that I haven't recieved one flame! Heh, thats..um.. no reason  
to start though! :D I'll try to get chapter seven out soon, ok? If anyone would like to reach me,  
you can email me at Nitroid_R@Hotmail.com Till next chapter! 


	7. Darkness

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or anything related except this story. Please   
don't use it without my permission, k? Thanks.  
  
Author's Notes: I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far. I was reading a suggestion   
from one of my reviewers that I should write original stories. Well, don't worry. :)  
I've been working on a storyline for the past 8 or 9 years, but I've never actually  
put it on paper and only a few people know about it. I actually did write a few chapters  
and post them up on FF.Net for a while but no one read them, so I took them down. Mabye  
since you people like my writing (thank you! thank you! reviews are great motivation!),  
I'll put them back up again soon. Anyway, enough jabber from me.  
  
FINAL FANTASY VIII  
No Limits  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
Squall and the others slowly walked down the stone staircase, down into the   
unknown. The presence of blood on the walls beside them, gave an eerie reminder that the  
evil they were searching for was close below... "Rinoa..." said Squall as he stopped his  
descent. "Hey Squall, whats up?" asked Zell. "Its Rinoa," he replied. "I can somehow,..  
feel that she is near." And with that, he started running down the steps with Zell, Quistis,  
and Siefer trying to keep up. He finally reached the bottom, to see Rinoa standing in front  
of him. She was dressed in an outfit similar to Ultimecia's, but more blue in color. She  
stood there, a pair of dark hands on her sholders holding her back from him. "Rinoa!!!" he  
yelled out as Siefer and the others caught up with him and drew their weapons. The figure  
behind her stayed in the darkness, as only his hands could be seen. "Odine! Let her go   
now!" yelled Squall as he pulled his gunblade. "Oh please." said the figure. "I am not that  
helpless infidel, Odine." Squall kept his hand steady as he kept his eyes on Rinoa. "I dont  
care who the hell you are! Release Rinoa now!" The figure could be seen smiling through the  
as he slowly removed his hands from Rinoa's sholders. "Squall..." she whispered. Squall   
started to reach his arms out to her, but stopped as Rinoa raised her hand up as if to stop  
him from coming closer. "Rinoa, are you hurt?" he asked as he gave her a puzzling look.  
  
Then Squall heard something from her that he would never forget.  
  
  
"I don't want to go back with you, Squall."  
  
  
His world shattered right there.  
  
Squall dropped his gunblade and fell to his knees. "What?... Rinoa? But,.. I came  
here to save you! I love you, Rinoa!" he cried out. Rinoa just looked emotionlessly at him.  
"I'm sorry, Squall. I have a new life here now. Taimos,.. my protector is here with me. I   
have power." she said as Squall felt the tears to begin pouring from his eyes. "Rinoa!? What  
has happened to you? What happened to who you were? What happened to.. us? Our dreams and wishes?"  
pleaded Squall. Rinoa just looked at him as before. "Squall, I'm not the same person that you  
knew me to be. I love Taimos now.. he can truly protect me from the corruption of the world."  
Taimos, who now stood in the light, just grinned as he pulled Rinoa into his arms. "She is mine  
now, mortals. I advise that you leave before you are destroyed." he said as he snapped his  
fingers. The sound of the snap echoed in the cave, and suddenly the ground began to shake  
violently. "The entire place is collapsing!!" yelled out Quistis as Seifer and Zell stood their  
ground, hatred towards this dark individual in their eyes. Squall just sat on the ground hugging  
his knees, crying. Rinoa and Taimos just faded into the darkness, and the last image Squall saw  
was Rinoa and Taimos' lips locked together. A large bolder fell from the ceiling of the cave,  
and landed on top of Squall. He welcomed the darkness...  
  
  
Rinoa: Squall...  
  
Squall: Rinoa, where are you?  
  
Rinoa: You couldn't protect me, Squall...  
  
Squall: I did my best Rinoa! I would die for you!  
  
Rinoa: Goodbye Squall...  
  
Squall: Rinoa, please dont!  
  
Quistis: Squall?  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Quistis: Squall? Are you awake?  
  
  
"Rinoa!" yelled Squall as he sat up suddenly and opened his eyes. He was dreaming. He   
looked around at the area he was in. In a bed in Balamb Infirmatory. He looked at himself and saw an   
IV hooked up to his arm, as well as a heart monitor nearby. "Squall, you're finally awake!" said   
Quistis as she stood beside the bed, watching him. Squall looked up at her. "What do you mean  
"finally" he asked. Quistis sighed. "Squall, you've been in a coma for the past three months.  
When the cave collapsed, you were trapped under a rock and we eventually pulled you free and  
dragged you back to Garden. Your legs were broken, but we eventually nursed you back to health."  
Squall looked around as if in a panic. "Where is Rinoa!?" he asked. Quistis sighed. "She is still  
with that dark man we saw earlier." Squall rested his head back on the pillow and began to cry   
slowly. He stared at the ceiling blankly.   
  
"Quistis, I swear by Gaia that I will get her back."  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Author's Notes: *INSERT DRAMATIC MUSIC HERE* I always like to throw a twist into my stories.  
Don't worry peoples, the story can only get more interesting from here on out! I'll try to write  
the next chapter as soon as I can, ok? 


End file.
